Herbal Remedy
Herbal Remedy (願いの薬草 Negai no Yakuso, lit. Wish Herb in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 6 of Fire Emblem Fates. Overview This paralogue will unlock once Kaze has achieved an S-Support. However, if playing Birthright, this paralogue will not unlock until after Chapter 15, even if Kaze has achieved an S-Support beforehand. Kaze must achieve an A-Support with Corrin prior to that chapter's completion to gain access to this chapter. During this chapter Kaze's daughter, Midori, is approached and hassled by a ruffian. During this time unbeknownst to Midori, an adventurer by the name of Candace has stolen her "Dragon Herbs". In order to retrieve the herbs you must defeat or capture Candace. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Candance will escape if she seize the right corner of map, so, kill or ambush (for recruit) her quickly. Candace is just around the first bend on the map, close to your units. She is accompanied by a six-man group which will follow her; one of which heals the party. If the player does not mind getting experience (and has someone strong enough to withstand pain), they can block Candace while your units clear the map of enemies. The trapping units should be powerful though, since enemy reinforcements will arrive from the back. The best way to trap Candace is by bringing a staff user with an Entrap staff and surrounding her (which can be done by cornering her against Wood tile), since she only carries a Silver Bow. This chapter represents an especially good opportunity to gain some experience (particularly in Conquest mode, where experience is normally limited): not only can Candace be trapped on a fort so that she can heal (and therefore be attacked) infinitely over time and be unable to retaliate due to her only having a bow, the two generals at the end of the map each stand on a fort, do not move, and possess high defense and HP, making them perfect to whittle down over time for additional exp. If the player wants to finish the level quickly and capture Candace, have a flier carry Orochi or Niles (depending on your path) and bring them to her. Make sure they have enough damage and speed to double her or they may fall to her convoy on the enemy's turn. Dragon Veins appear multiple times in this chapter; when used they burn a patch of thick forest to allow units to pass through and intercept Candace. Items *Dragon Herbs Enemy Reinforcements * Turn 8: Two Fighters and a Berserker (three Berserkers after Chapter 18) appear on the left of the map, where the player originally started. Two of these units wield silver axes, while one wields a steel axe. * Turn 11: A Paladin appears in the fortress on the top right of the map while another Fighter or Berserker appears in a fortress in the bottom left of the map. The Berserker wields a silver axe and the Paladin wields a steel sword, steel lance, and a javelin. * Turn 16: Four Dark Mages and a Sorcerer (may be three after Ch. 18) appear in the upper-right part of the map, where Candace is running to. Category:Fates Chapters Category:Items